detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Finnwich
"Finding Finnwich" is an episode of season two. It is the sixth episode of the second season, and episode 20 of the overall count. Plot *Lee Ping's Bedroom/HQ "I got a year of detention for the biggest prank in highschool history but I didn't do it. So I sneak out every day to try and figure out who did. The investigation brought me all the way back to my tenth birthday party and that's where my best Buddy Cam was first hypnotised, and somebody told somebody about it because the same hypnotising trigger words turned him into a accomplice to the Prank. So who used Cam and who set me up? All signs point to Radcircles but I got his cell phone and all the answers I'm looking for could finally be mine I just need to crack the password. Plus there is still one person still unaccounted for from the party the Hypnotist The Amazing Finnwich." *8:58:17PM Lee and Camillio are trapped on a roller coaster with a pair of cloaked figures barring down on them. What's worst a individual announces over the PA that Lee has approximately 34 minuets to report back to his mother. *3:10PM Lee is overly stressed that he can't crack the password on the phone, having resorted to randomly punching in combinations of numbers. Camillio informs Lee that he's been black listed since every thinks he tried to set up Ruby Kwee for the Prank. Camillio also points out that today is the final thursday of the month, in other words closing night at the fair, and in accordance with the trio's yearly tradition they must go there. *3:15PM Principal General Barrage arrives at detention and tells Lee that starving Hyena's have more dignity then him, refering to the fact that he framed a little girl for the prank. Barrage also receives a call about a routine matinence check on his parts schedualed for tonight at 20 hundred hours (8:00PM). Biffy Goldstien takes note of how Lee is still trying to crack the phone and offers to take over for him, claiming he'll have it solved in a jiffy. Later on at home and into the evening Lee calls Biffy and asks him how long a Jiffy is, seeing as how he still hasn't cracked the password. Biffy claims that it's complicated and he has to leave. At this Lee's parents Mr. and Mrs. Ping come in and inform Lee that they're planning on having a family night with him at fair tonight, leaving Lee so over joyed that not even Radcircle's Knock, Knock banter can get him down. Meanwhile at the fair Lee texts Camillio and Holger Holgaart informing them that he's coming to the fair ground with his parents. Biffy and Kimmie McAdams arrive for their "not date". *7:52PM Lee arrives with his parents at the stage of none other than the Amazing Finnwich, Lee also see's Barrage in line for tickets ahead of them, noting that the night is starting to get weird. Inside Mr. Ping explains that he heard that Finnwich was playing at the fair grounds and remembering how much Lee liked him at his birthday party Mr. Ping made the arrangments. Finnwich arrives on stage in a puff of smoke and Lee texts Holger and Camillio about him. Learning that Finnwich is at the Fair Grounds Camillio drags Holger to the show. Finnwich dazzles the crowd with his weather manipulation powers (creating a small storm cloud above his head) and hypnotising the crowd to make them believe that their Hands are incased in ice. Finnwich claims that the source of his powers come from years of tuteledge under a Prussian Nomadic Vagabound and that no one can resist his power. Next Finnwich asks for two volunteers the first is Camillio and Mr. Ping Volunteers Lee. First Finnwich attempts to hypnotise Camillio and Lee into thinking that they're chickens, where he succeeds with Camillio he fails with Lee. Deciding that Lee needs something stronger he has one of his cloaked minions play a Piano version of The Prank Song which still fails to phase Lee. Suddenly scared Finnwich prematurely ends the show calling Lee Manifestum. Lee asks his parents for some free time with Holger and Camillio and they decide that now is a good time for Lee to prove he can be responsible giving him one hour to report to the front gates at approximately 9:32PM. With this the trio sneak back stage and find Finnwich with Barrage plugged into several wires, apparently the matinence check the latter mentioned. Still believing Lee is this Manifestum he mentioned earlier Finnwich reveals he has steampunk prosthetic limbs and uses them to escape the Trio. The park announcer announces a "friendly reminder" from Lee's mom that he has 49 minuets left. Camillio suggests Holger utilize the Ferris wheel as a look out tower to give them a advantage against Finnwich, which unfortunately involves interrupting Kimmie and Biffy's "not date." Holger spots Finnwich at the Big top and Camillio and Lee give chase. They follow him onto a roller coaster but Finnwich uses his Prosthetics to escape Lee and states that he will end Lee before Lee ends him, summoning a pair of cloaked minions to do it. Picking up where the Preview left off Lee and Camillio have jumped off the Roller coaster to escape the minions but as a result their now trapped on a flag pole. *9:07PM Holger is annoying Biffy and Kimmie with his questions about their "not date" when the wheel stops, the announcer states that their experiencing technical difficulties and that the wheel will be back up in a estimate 1 hour. Meanwhile Lee uses the Butterscotch trigger phrase to use Camillio's monkey like acrobatic skills to get both of them on the ground safely. *9:17PM Lee attempts to contact Holger but he's become preoccupied by Kimmie's cell phone games leaving Lee and Camillio on their own finding Finnwich. What's worst the announcer states that Lee has 15 minuets left. Lee spots Barrage and Finnwich talking and follow's the latter back to his workshop. *9:27PM Finnwich is packing his things to leave town and hide from Lee. Finnwich reveals the full extent of his steam punk parts. Lee saves Finnwich from a support beam he accidentally knocks over in the fight. Finnwich explains that his mentor, the aforementioned, Prussian nomad, cursed him after he accidentally hypnotised his dog into a chicken and getting it fed to a fox. The curse gave Finnwich powers beyond comprehension but at a price, one day he would meet someone he can't hypnotise known as the Grand Manifestum and he will kill Finnwich. Lee explains that he isn't interested in Killing Finnwich, he just wants Camillio de-hypnotised and everything Finnwich knows about the prank. Finnwich simply says Butterscotch backwards which cures Camillio. As for the Prank he explains that anyone could have done it, Lee's party made the front page news. The announcer gives Lee a one minuet warning and Finnwich disappears before Lee can get his contact information. *9:31:53PM Lee narrowly meets up with his parents with 1 second in half to spare. Lee and his parents arrive home. Lee notes that Radcircles still hasn't closed the web box and closes it for him. Lee notes that since the party was in the paper anyone could have been the one who hypnotised Camillio. Lee calls Biff for a update but learns he still isn't home, still stuck in the ferris wheel with Kimmie and Holger. Characters * The Amazing Finnwich * Lee Ping * Sue Ping * Dr. Alfred Ping * Camillio Martinez * Holger Holgaart * Biffy Goldstien * Kimmie McAdams * Principal General Barrage * Radcircles * Jenny Jerkins * Deuce Markowitz * Greta Von Hoffman * Nadene Gallery Trivia References Category:Episodes